<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Other Half Of It-- Lies by Aulnaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017005">Where The Other Half Of It-- Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulnaos/pseuds/Aulnaos'>Aulnaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Half of It (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulnaos/pseuds/Aulnaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Munsky, a member of their school's football team, is an avid writer. He's interested in literature as much as sports; hearing about what Ellie Chu's been doing for the students made him interested. He watched her from afar, fell regardless of the distance. He wanted to talk to her but he knows she only talks business.</p><p>So he thought of something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Chu &amp; Paul Munsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where The Other Half Of It-- Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really writing fanfics, but this film just hit me hard in terms of inspiration. I did my best, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fifty dollars, one letter. After that, you're on your own."</p><p>I quickly responded, "Yes!" We haven't started yet, and I'm already feeling guilty. But what can I do, she won't even talk to me without the cash. I know she won't talk to me under any circumstance </p><p>I got home, threw my bag at the corner of my room, and jumped into my bed. I smiled as I stared at the ceiling and muttered, "Ellie Chu."</p><p>---</p><p>She was there, sitting at the chair across me. I can't help but stare at her, listen to her captivating voice as it echoes throughout the room that only we occupy. I watch her lips collide, reading my letter that is 'supposed to be' for Aster. She asked me to meet her in this chapel. I don't know her that much, so it doesn't make sense.</p><p>"...It's rare for a girl to be nice, and beautiful, and smart, and... pretty?" I mouthed every word she read. She paused for a second, trying to absorb what she just saw.  "...at the same time. And you have them all. You have all four." </p><p>She looked at me slowly in utter confusion. </p><p>"Y-She has it all." She responded with a nod and said, "Wow."</p><p>She continued to read until finishing the whole letter. Again, looking at my direction, she asked, "So..."</p><p>"I think-- I might be in love with her." I looked at her, still confused, eyes. She gazed back, but of little interest. </p><p>"Have you two..." she waved her finger around, trying to find the right words.</p><p>"Talked?"</p><p>"Yes. Have you two been talking?"</p><p>"I-I'm not good with words." I'm lying.</p><p>"I know." She doesn't.</p><p>After exchanging a few more words, she stood up and said, "You don't love her." I raised an eyebrow and said, "How can you tell?"</p><p>She turned and looked at me. The rays of the sun are filling the open gaps between her body and the doorway as she stands in front of it.</p><p>"You can't 'love' a person with one look. You never even talked to her." </p><p>I didn't answer. I remained idle on my seat. A few seconds of silence later, she left the chapel. </p><p>"S-see you tomorrow."</p><p>Of course, you don't love a person with just one look. I always see her at school. And I talked to her just now. Now it makes sense; the chapel. If you want to talk, you'll want to talk somewhere comfortable, somewhere like home.</p><p>She's such an angel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>